People are under working pressure more and more due to the fast city life, outdoor leisure activities like camping, self-driving travel are more and more popular. Usually, when camping, people can only sleep on a floor mats or in sleeping bags, due to the hard unsmooth ground, they sleep uncomfortable. In addition, the ground is humid that makes people get cold easily and have pain in the waist and back, especially bad for people have bad lumbar and neck vertebra, they are more difficult to sleep on the ground. Sometimes it rains at night, there is nowhere to run. Beds are the best bearing tool for people to sleep for a long time, but existing outdoor beds are inconvenient to transport, even some of them are detachable. The using effect of the bed is weakened.